


Beauty in Chaos

by Creativedoodle



Category: Free!
Genre: (But hey that's Rin for ya), (But hey that's both of them for ya), Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativedoodle/pseuds/Creativedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their Twice-a-week jog, things go a little catastrophically... but both Rin and Rei come to the conclusion it was for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two unromantic dorks. This was for the day 2 prompt in rinrei week (I think it was day 2, the jogging one?) but it sort of ran away and turning into a full on thing. Sorry guys, I'm a bit late
> 
> (Same as always "Italicised words" are thoughts)

The regional tournaments had opened up a new path for Rin, he had been able to swim with his friends again, it had shown him why he truly wanted to swim, it had brought the fun of it back to him after it had been lost long ago. The competition of the sport sapping it from him... And it was all thanks to that Ryuugazaki kid. Rin's natural hatred for his replacement had faded within seconds when Rei gave up his place in the relay for Rin, giving Rin a chance to fix everything. The hatred had automatically been replaced by some kind of respect and gratitude for the younger teen. 

Rin had felt the need to repay Rei for his kind acts, after he had pretty much saved his friendship and career, and offered to train him in the butterfly stroke once every week. It was this way that Rin got to know Rei and all of his unique characteristics: his straightforward way with words, his stupid "Theory" obsession (one which Rin can't seem to pull him out of, no matter how much he tries to tell him to think less, swim more), his obsession with all things beautiful. (Aparently this included Rins butterfly stroke too, for some reason whenever he said it, it made Rins heart beat faster) And then there was the way that he would be quick to call Rin out if he is rude or hurtful (Which was quite frequent). This made Rin's respect grow for the blue haired butterfly a lot faster than he expected.

Another thing Rin notice sprout inside his head, alongside the respect, was a bit of a soft spot for Rei's mannerisms. They were, after all, quite endearing and refreshing to Rin. Having been intimidating for most of his life, it was nice to find somebody who stood up to him for once and someone who was straight to the point around him too. Every so often the thought of that soft spot would creep up on him and he would frown and shake the thought out of his head.

It dawned on Rin, alarmingly, that his soft spot for Ryuugazaki had turned into a weak spot. One day whilst telling him about technique, looking him dead in the eyes, standing face to face, breathing heavily from training. It leapt on him, choosing that one moment to attack.  
  
The sudden awareness came with a mixture of shock, admiration and horror... He wasn't looking at Rei simply anymore, he noticed... he was looking into his sparkling, alive, electric violet eyes, looking across his strong jaw, his wet mop of blue hair and then eyes wandering down the toned... beautiful chest covered in a sheen of water, droplets sliding and falling down it as it rose and fell with laboured breaths.  
  
He had almost had to stop mid-sentence to force his eyes back up to meet Rei's and for him to control the strong feelings that have just taken an opportunity to surge through him... but that would have made it obvious to the younger swimmer that something was up. So he soldiered on through his small speech, pressing the thoughts down, training his eyes on Rei's, not allowing them to wander.  
  
Only after finishing his explanation about technique to Rei and sent him off to put his advice to the test, Rin had the opportunity to slap himself in the face out of self-exasperation.

" _Rin you dumbass, now you have gone and gotten all attached to your rival... ok, your **friendly** rival... and your kind-of-student_ _... But great going._ "

The shark toothed swimmer took a deep breath and ran a hand through his wet hair, already feeling defeated by the attraction within minutes of realising.

" _Well_ _shit... you're in deep now..._ " 

He really couldn't be doing with this, a romantic interest in a clearly 'Not-interested-in-any-kind-of-romance' boy from the opposition. It was a distraction and a big one at that... it was definitely going to get in the way of everything; competition, training... life in general. Rin slaps himself in the face again, the slap now motivated by frustration too. 

* * *

 There are two different sounds in the clear, quiet Saturday morning air, the sound of two pairs of jogging feet and two individuals heavy breathing. 

Rin and Rei jog together every morning of every weekend at around ten in the morning, they meet at the gates of Samezuka and jog from to a park on the other side of town, around the park and then back. It was part of Rin's separate training regime for Rei, a stamina building exercise, beneficial to the both of them.

It also happened to be another way for Rin to be around Rei, because he knows that he has fallen for the younger butterfly and he can't help it, it angers him and frustrates him... yet he cant do anything about it, he doesn't see himself confessing any time soon either.

" _How would I do it? I'm not romantic and he isn't either. If he doesn't feel the same then things could get awkward and that would just suck for the both of us... So I'm stuck with this stupid crush and I can't do a thing... urgh I **hate** feeling things._ "

This problem has been swirling in his head for about a month and he has come to no solution so he settles for just seeing him every weekend and once a week, this doesn't help matters in any way apart from strengthening their friendship. But at least Rin gets to see him.

Rin cant help glancing over at Rei, it is happening with alarming frequency but he cant keep himself from looking. He is constantly contemplating Rei's facial profile, cute yet stern, concentrated frown from physical exertion furrowing his brow. Rin's eyes linger on his lips, contemplating their shape, their fullness and wondering if he will ever get to kiss them and experience them.

He looks down at the younger boys legs, he could vaguely see the muscles shifting, tensing and flexing underneath the tracksuit he wore

 " _I have never seen his legs either... I wonder if I will?..._ "

He had had plenty of opportunities to when changing but he didn't trust his eyes to stay on the desired subject of just legs. He doesn't know how Rei regards him... Rival? Trainer? Friend? Rin almost scoffs aloud as his mind hopefully whimpers at him " _Romantic interest?_ " So if the blue haired teen caught him staring in the changing room, he might get the completely wrong idea. It might even scare him away and that is the opposite of what Rin needs...

And for that reason, Rin had never seen Rei's legs...

" _This shouldn't matter to me as much as it does._ " Rin thinks wistfully... and then aggressively " _This should **not** matter to me as much as it does._ " 

But it matters to him because, even though he's not hiding from the truth and he is still not too happy with his crush on the younger boy, he really, really wants Rei to be his, and seeing his legs will either mean that Rin is over this crush and trusts his eyes again, or Rei is comfortable with him looking and Rin is not having to shy away from looking at the younger boy.

" _I wonder what they look like?_ " he thinks, getting distracted by an imagination...  
  
Rin is so caught up in thought that he doesn't notice that they have entered the park at their halfway park. He also didn't notice the tree root arching out of the ground in his path, or that he is approaching it rather quickly.  
  
There is one moment where Rin is suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings as his foot hooks under the root and it pivots him forward. He yells out as he trips and Rei turns to him instantly.  
  
A sickening, crunching  _ **snap**_ echoes around the wooded area of the empty park and Rei winces back as Rin screams in pain, a horrible strangled, grating sound that sets Rei's teeth on edge. He lands heavily and rolls over onto his back. He hisses through his sharp, bared teeth and holds back the sobs of pain that try to wrack his body. He sits up, leaning forward to clutch his broken ankle. His fingers press the skin and the slight pressure is too much he is already falling back in pain, the pain sapping all of the strength that was holding him together, allowing tearless sobs to course through him, as he lies there on the grass, gasping, eyes screwed shut, fists clenched.

Rei kneels at his side and has already dialled 119 and is now talking on the phone to send for an ambulance.

"Yes... my friend... I think he has broken his ankle... in Shizukesa Park... Please send an ambulance over as soon as possible..."

Rei nods at something the person on the other end of the line says, looking around for help but seeing no one. He hangs up and turns his attention to his friend lying on the floor. 

Seeing him in this state sends a dagger of heartbreak through Rei's chest. He has always looked up to Rin, always admired his strength and his hidden admiration that Rei can see behind his façade of aggression. Seeing him like this, in agony, teeth bared, Inhaling and exhaling in laboured gasps and hisses, sobs of pain shaking his body. It's almost too much for the blue haired teen to cope with. He has to do something, anything to help, seeing like this is killing him inside.  
  
Rei puts his arm under the older boy and lifts him off the ground a little, bending one knee to rest him on and he asks urgently.

"Is there anything I can do Rin-san?"

Desperation grasping at the edges of his voice. He quickly brushes some of the red hair from his friends eyes. Rin's eyes fly open, pupils wide and blown with pain, tears converging at the corners of the bloodshot eyes. Rei asks again, desperation now clawing at his throat.

"Rin-san please tell me if there is anything I can do."

Rin's voice is ugly and uncontrolled as he almost yells " **Distract me!** " Pain scraping the voice into a coarse mess.

Rei is frantic and panicky and he blurts out " **How!?** "

All though he knows his anatomy and biology and he knows the best way to keep someone calm in a time of pain, all of that flies out of his mind when faced with this very real situation. Rin is becoming delirious from the pain and it is affecting his thinking, so he doesn't hesitate before blurting out his one main desire, it sort of comes naturally.

" _ **Kiss**_   ** _me!!_** "  

He is in too much pain to regret anything (although a fleeting feeling of " _I'll regret this later._ " passes through him) He is also thankful for the slight distraction it causes him as he observes Rei (With a little desperation to keep as much of the pain at bay as possible but he can feel it overcoming him). Rei's eyes widen behind those intrusively red frames and the look of concern gracing his features turns to one of shock and he asks quietly "What?" not quite believing the words he just heard cried from Rin's lips. The request has most certainly taken him off guard, he has never considered kissing his mentor, he has never put his feelings down to that, but now the opportunity is open, it seems oddly inviting to Rei for reasons can't pinpoint so now he immediately starts considering the Pros and cons... " _He is very beautiful... inside and out."_ -

He is snapped back from his thoughts by Rin begging him, quietly and frantically between shuddery gasps for air, a stray tear spilling from the corner of his eye and disappearing back into his tangled mess of red hair, pulled back into that ponytail that does something to Rei that it never has before.

"Please... anything"

Rei is shocked at the quietness of the request and he realises moments later " _His body is shutting down to prevent suffering... I have to..._ " 

Rei feels the warm, comforting weight of his friend in his arms, preparing himself, taking a deep breath then lifting the dazed Rin up a little more, leaning down to meet him halfway and he places their lips together.

" _This is not a beautiful way to express our feelings, desperation is not at all graceful... wait... our feelings?_ "

He thinks as he kisses Rin's mouth clumsily. He is not used to kissing as he has not had any practice and... " _I have never seen a reason to read up on the methods either. So now I'm embarrassing himself because I didn't see it fit to read up on kissing because I thought it could wait. I feel awful not coming prepared. But how was I supposed to know?_ "

He looks into Rin's fiery red eyes that seem to widen a little before relaxing and he gets the feeling that he must be doing something right. The pupils, once blown wide and jagged with pain, seem to be shrinking and softening under the glaze of tears.

Rin finds it easier to forget about the throbbing, stabbing pain in his ankle by focusing on the soft, warm bottom lip between his and by looking up into those vivid purple eyes. It all seems surreal to him, feeling the dizzy aftershock of the pain washing over him. He see's darkness closing around his vision, closing in until it is around the purple Irises that his vision has been locked too. And in a last ditch effort to stay conscious he puts all of his energy into kissing back, just for a second, before the darkness closes off his vision and he feels lips pull from his and a desperate, distant shout. " ** _Rin!?_** " before everything disappears into the black with only a hint of sound from the outside world seeping into his unconsciousness.

Rin's head lolls back and his limbs go limp and Rei knows that the redhead has passed out, he supports his head with his hand, fingers going either side of the messy ponytail that Rei finds quite beautiful. But at this moment in time, Rei doesn't have the luxury of admiring it, he looks around urgently for help, he isn't prepared for this situation at all. He is relieved to hear sirens approaching from the distance and he sighs before looking down at the unconscious but calm Rin in his arms and he feels something blossom in his chest coupled with the relief brought on by the fact that, obviously Rin isn't in pain anymore. His look of concern softening a bit. He shakes his head " _Now is not the time._ "

He looks to his left and he sees paramedics walking briskly their way with a stretcher and Rei's concerned look fades a little more and he looks down at Rin and whispers, a little irrationally "It will be alright Rin... it's going to be ok." A turn of gentility surprising the younger teen as he brushes red strands of hair out of his friends placid face. The motion in itself, a calming experience and Rei finds his eyes drawn over the smooth pale features of Rin's face, admiring it as if for the first time for what it was. Without a sneer, a smirk or a vicious frown marring it...

* * *

 Rin wakes up in a daze of pain. The throbbing in his ankle has gotten no worse, in fact it has greatly improved but it is still there and it's still painful... and now he has a blinding headache. He feels it in his forehead, behind his eyes, at his temples and at the back of his head, where he feels the band holding his ponytail in place, digging into his scalp. But before he can do a thing he remembers everything from right before he blacked out.

  
" _I know I was delirious but still... Why the hell did tell him to kiss me? Now he is going to be awkward and I'm going to have to explain to him and... oh just fucking kill me now._ "

But then he remembers that bottom lip between his, those eyes locking with his through the lenses of familiar red rimmed glasses.

" _He still kissed me though..._ " he reasons... but then that sends his mind into spiralling thoughts, hope and desire. And that in turn, sends jagged pain through his head.

" _I have to stop over thinking things._ " he concludes and groans again as another lance of pain shoots through his skull.  
  
"Rin-san?"  
  
Rin's eyes fly open too fast and the way-too-bright light of the room makes him squint and wince before he turns his head in the direction of the familiar gentle voice tinged with hope. Of course, Rei is sitting there in a small chair to his right, the bright sunlight, the rays illuminating his stupid, concerned, pretty face. Rin can't take his eyes off those lips and eyes... remembering everything clearly now... the experience given by those lips and eyes, if not tainted by surrealism, is still very vivid in his memory.

"Rin-san?"

Rei's voice again and that's just about all it takes for the embarrassment to creep up and smother Rin, he can't take it, he needs to vent, to explain, to do **something** about **anything.**  He knows it will be on Rei's mind too so he needs to cut to the chase.

"Listen, Rei... I should probably explain myself." he starts immediately. No small talk right now, he just needs to get it out of the way. As he speaks a blush forms on his face.

" _If anyone finds out that I fainted, or that I asked Rei to kiss me out of delirium then I'm dead_."  
  
"Ok first, Rei, don't tell anyone I blacked out... Secondly... about the entire thing before I did black out, I told you to kiss me... and... I guess I'm sorry? I wasn't thinking straight and I guess that I should apologise." He turns his head away, blushing way too much for it to be any good for him or for his image. " _If Rei can see me blushing, he will think I'm a softie._ "  
  
He doesn't catch the small, shy smile that Rei gives " _I wouldn't mind giving it another try_." Rei thinks to himself honestly, but cant quite bring himself to say, so he he mutters.

"Sorry for what? Rin-san?" 

Rin's head whips round " _Is he actually an idiot? He had better not be fucking with me._ " This thought tinges his voice with anger as he barks at the younger butterfly "For asking you to kiss me, it was stupid." But this time he catches Rei's shy smile breaking through the regular stern, prim look that usually hangs over his features.

"I still kissed you though, Rin-san." he mumbles, looking down at his knees, skin of his cheeks changing hue.

" _What is this? Genuine shyness from Rei? and why is he admitting it?_ _What is going on? I need answers._ "

Unfortunately for Rin, during his moment of silence, Rei decides to back out of the topic " _I need to gather my thoughts a little, I can't just dive into that subject, I like Rin, yes. But I don't have the answers yet... They are close though._ "

So he moves on quickly, changing the topic to Rin's injury. "You broke your ankle pretty badly and it is going to take about sixteen weeks in total for it to heal. You have a cast and you have crutches too. The doctor says you aren't allowed to run, swim, jog or do any-"

At this point Rin zones out, " _I can't swim, I can't run... shit... that's like... that's all I really am... Maybe if Rei is there with me it won't be so bad... but will he be with me?_ " and after a few more moments of thinking Rin comes to his previous conclusion of " _I need answers._ "

"Oi, Megane. Are you just going to gloss over the part where we kissed?"He interjects into Rei's explanation of his injury, making Rei blush a little.

Hearing those words in his tired, weak, bleary voice makes him regret everything and a newfound silence lands on them as both boys blush, one boy at the action in subject, one at the stupid way he just asked about said subject.

After a few seriously awkward moments Rei responds, spluttering a little. "Wh-Why do you want to talk about it? You weren't thinking straight."

But Rin shakes his head, sitting up to get at eye level with Rei. "That didn't stop you from actually agreeing to kiss me!"

Rei glares at him "Why did you ask for it in the first place!?" and Rin returns the glare.

"I couldn't think straight, You said it yourself, I said it many times! If I could think straight I wouldn't have blurted it out! I would have asked y- That's not important! What is im-"

But before he can continue Rei leans forward in his chair, face softened, expression open and approachable. When he sees the sudden change, Rin cools off in an instant and then Rei speaks softly, the air of aggression fading from the atmosphere, leaving Rin feeling oddly soothed and relaxed.

"It is vital, Rin-san".

And as Rin looks up into those newly softened, newly hopeful, purple eyes he caves a little. His own expression softening and his shoulders slumping a little. His head is pounding too much to keep on arguing, even if he had wanted to. " _Anyway, now is probably the best time to tell him... this might be my only chance, Fuck. I'm not ready for this_.". So he exhales in resignation and speaks in an uncharacteristically calm voice, pausing every once in a while to force the words out.

"Um... I like you, Rei. Like... a lot, ok? if I wasn't out of my mind with pain I wouldn't have let it slip like that, it was not my ideal first kiss whatsoever... but now you know." He leans back against the wall behind him and sighs, ponytail pressing uncomfortably into his head, closing his eyes

" _I feel like such an idiot..._ "

Rei coughs and mutters "Thank you, Rin-san." Rin looks over, a scowl flashing across his brow. He is getting increasingly annoyed at the suffix but he calms himself when he see's a new expression fall over the younger teens face, an unfamiliar unreadable one... he can see a hint of being lost in the expression though... and the silence that prevails is an awkward one filled with a new tension. Rin's tone stays calm because there is no point in hiding his feelings anymore.

"Hey, why the silence?" The caring tone in his voice shocking both him and Rei " _I am capable of that? wow._ "

Rei blushes and looks away and Rin becomes curious towards the new behaviour seen in his friend so he returns to the topic that sparked this entire discussion. Asking bluntly but softly.

"Rei... why did you agree to kiss me?"

Rei looks over and locks eyes with him, but in a gentle way. " _This is almost a gaze, no way, I have too much of a reputation for gazing._ "

But The redhead cant avert his 'Gaze' and as Rei takes a deep breath he thinks to himself " _Shit... Rin, something big is coming... also, why are you thinking about yourself in third person... wait, that was another deep breath... something big is coming, oh god..."_

A third deep breath is taken and for this one, Rei's eyes close briefly and he starts, in a confident voice "Well, after a lot of calculating and thinking, ever since you passed out in fact. I have come to the pretty strong conclusion that I like you too Rin-san."

It takes a moment to process but when he finally comprehends the last five words he cant help himself. "What?!". He blurts, a combination of Happiness, shock, confusion and disbelief all vying for attention in his tone. Rei nods and smiles shyly, shaking a little from the confession.

Rin, a little overwhelmed that his feelings are actually kinda reciprocated, he looks down at his hands in his lap and exhales happily " _I wish I could get up, would he let me kiss him? If I could stand, I would find out._ ". He sinks into his hopelessly unromantic self and mumbles involuntarily, voicing his thoughts subconsciously.

"If only I could stand."

His eyes widen as he realises that he just said that out loud and he clamps a hand over his mouth, biting his tongue, hoping Rei didn't hear. " _I had to fucking voice my thoughts didn't I?... I want to die all over again._ " He stares pointedly at his legs and his wish is almost granted when he hears Rei mutter.

"I can stand" 

" _Holy shit what!?_ "

Rei stands from his chair and Rin's breath hitches. He cant look anywhere other than his hands. He can see Rei's shadow and he can see him out of the corner of his eye. He can see how Rei suddenly towers above him, taking one step before turning and sitting down, on the bed. Next to Rin. Rin looks to his side and finds himself face to face with the Megane. Faces only inches apart. He jumps back a little, shocked at the younger teens close proximity. He should have known when their shoulders rubbed but this still surprised him. " _I'm not ready for this... I could tell him to wait, but he is so close..._ "

Rei smiles a knowing smile and asks "This is what you want?" before placing a finger under a stunned Rin's chin and guiding him closer.

"What the hell are... oh-" Rin exclaims, even though he knows full well what Rei is doing, so he blinks a little before Rei pulls him in, placing his lips a little off centre on Rins. Kissing him shortly yet sweetly. This kiss is entirely different, Rin is fully conscious and aware and they both know that they feel the same about this and they both know that this could be the start of something for both of them. A part of the kiss confuses Rin

" _Hey, I thought I was the unpredictably angry one, shouldn't I be controlling the situation? He doesn't seem at all worried... am I losing my touch?... or maybe he is just confident that I wont bite."_

All to soon the kiss is over and he is left a little out of it, dazed by the it and he mumbles a warning to Rei, lips still resting against his.

"Don't take advantage of my weakened state, I'm very tender at the moment." and as soon as the last words leave his lips he is filled with regret and embarrassment.

" _Oh fuck... why did I say that?!_ " He feels his cheeks heat up and as Rei rests his brow against Rin's he mutters.

"Still delirious, Rin-san?"

Rin frowns at the suggestion and also the suffix. " _We have kissed twice and he still adds 'san'._ " He stares the younger teen in the eyes and mutters "No, im fine, shut up... and drop the 'san'."

This sentence see's Rei, chuckling to himself, a flash of mischief flying across those vivid purple eyes and he grins "It would be my pleasure... Haru."

He giggles a little at his own joke and at Rin's new frown. Rin's frown turns to a scowl and he pokes Rei in the stomach, only causing him to jolt back a little and burst into full laughter. Rin rolls his eyes at the shaking boy in front of him and he decides enough is enough. Just before he is about to stop Rei's laughter, he remembers something... something about him calling him by only 'Rin'. He can't put his finger on it, it wasn't before today. He can remember that for sure... but then he recalls a dream he had whilst unconscious.

" _I wonder if that was a dream... or was he really whispering to me when I was blacked out?_ " He can think of some version of Rei whispering to him affectionately, whether it was a dream version or the real thing, he didn't know. But there was a very, risky, dangerous way he could find out.

As Rei's laughter peters out, Rin decides and speaks up

"I know you can drop the 'san'... I mean its not like you haven't done it before."

He flashes his jagged teeth in a knowing grin. Hoping Rei gets the message. All traces of humour leave Rei's face, being replaced by worry and embarrassment.

"What?"comes Rei's voice, laced with a hoping disbelief.

The redheads grin widens and he says, mock-absent-mindedly. "It's funny how sweet you can be when your friend is unconscious in your arms."

At this he looks at Rei's gaunt, embarrassed, cute expression. " _A_ _Very cute expression_." His face almost as red as the glasses resting on his nose. He lets out a sheepish, elongated "Eeh" noise, looking down at his lap. Rin smiles, satisfied at the reaction but his fleeting, playfully cruel mood passes and he is overcome by a spontaneous mood all of a sudden. And he is overcome by a random desire.

" _I know I see it all the time when we are swimming... but I'd like to see him without those glasses again, especially for this embarrassed expression... I also want to look him directly into his eyes._ "

He reaches forward and lifts Rei's head by his chin, The blue haired boy almost tries not to make eye contact but fails as he is drawn to the flame red eyes of the shark sitting in front of him. He almost flinches back as Rin's hands go to the sides of his head, smoothly and carefully removing his glasses. Rei almost objects but the gentle intimacy of the action catches him off guard and he only manages a "Ri-" before any idea of what he was going to say flees from his mind and he is left gazing at the shark toothed teen.

He watches a blurred world as Rin's hand lifts to touch his cheek, he see's Rin's distracted, curious and experimental stare fixed on his hand, on his thumb stroking Rei's cheekbone. His eyes are glazed over and to Rei, it seems like Rin has forgotten himself and is just letting himself freely explore without the fear of embarrassment . Rei just sits there, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, the cold, smooth touch of Rin's hand on his face is calming to say the least. He opens his eyes when Rin whispers, distractedly, eyes still unfocussed and gazing at Rei's face.

"Rei... What are we?"

Rei's breath hitches and his calm is gone, but he doesn't show it, Rin was distracted when he asked and is still gazing at him. His hand is still at Rei's cheek and his thumb is still drawing gentle motions on his skin so he calms himself forcefully and tries to compose an answer.

" _Why have I never looked at Theories on this before? I am going to sound like an idiot now._ "

He takes a few moments, closes his eyes again and thinks of a response. He opens his eyes after the small, pressured thinking stint, to find Rin's gaze now locked on his, looking expectantly. He blinks at Rin's unwavering stare, takes a deep breath and whispers in return, hesitantly. Still trying to find his feet.

"Since it is you who asked me to kiss you... and you have clearly felt for longer than me and since it is your doing that we are both here... If you want um-" (he looks at the hand on his cheek) "-This... to be official... I would be more than happy... Rin." 

Rin feels Rei's cheek heat up under his hand and he smiles " _He called me Rin... Finally._ " The smile reveals a little of the pointed teeth behind his lips. "Rei, I want... I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Rei. Will you be my boyfriend... Please?"

He looks away, blushing, leaving his hand on Rei's cheek, a little awkwardly but not wanting to break contact. " _I sound like one of those schoolgirls on that show that Kou watches, this is embarrassing... but kinda... eh... cute?"_

He looks back at Rei who is smiling softly and he nods, looking barely contained, about to say something but is cut off by Rin's happy laugh as he grasps Rei's shoulders and surges in, their lips crushing together, sinking his between Rei's. Rei grunts in surprise but his hands work round Rin, pulling him and kissing him back. Still a little unsure that this is actually real life.  

" _Mine!_ " Rin thinks to himself as he indulges himself in everything Rei. His taste, his feel, his warmth. Whilst resisting the urge to grip and hold his lip between his teeth, anchoring them together, he is suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that this is really happening, he has been crushing on Rei, secretly, for months and its paid off. He breaks the kiss and wraps his arms around the younger teen and buries his face in the hollow of his neck, between his head and shoulder, he feels his mouth brush against warm skin, and the heat of his breath rebounding back onto his face and he beams to himself, feeling a happy laugh bubbling inside the pit of his stomach unable to shake the feeling of stupid joy from himself.

They spend a couple of minutes, just sitting there, Rei's arms wound around his stomach, holding him close. It feels comforting. Like a comfort he has needed these past few years, something he has been missing. He has been so focussed on winning and swimming that he has never noticed anything missing, but now he has Rei and the comfort of his arms. It feels like he has needed it all his life. He squeezes into the younger boy, feeling the relaxed muscles of their chests press together, feeling the warmth of their bodies mingle and he feels the warm skin of Rei's neck against his face. So comforting and real that Rin doesn't even care that he has slipped so far out of character, It's not like he has to be someone he isn't for Rei or anyone else. Yes he has a reputation as the bad-guy of the group but he is in the arms of the man he loves and its all he cares about... He realises his thoughts with a shock.

" _Love..._   _This is what love is..._ " complete adoration for another, acceptance for all their flaws and quirks, their ability to make you forget yourself... and a dizzy satisfaction at their touch and presence.

He pulls away and looks Rei dead in the eye and he frowns to himself, debating whether he or not he should tell Rei about his epiphany, but he is too happy to care and decides " _I'm telling him because that's how I honestly_ _feel now_."

"Rei, I don't care what you think about this, it might be too soon for you but it just dawned on me and... fuck it, I love you."

 Rei smiles brightly and lets go of Rin, unravelling his arms from around his body. " _Wow... he loves me? This is too fast, but I am inclined to say that the feeling is mutual... but I don't know how to put it..."_

For a second Rin's heart sinks as a small silence draws out between them and it makes him want to shout " _Wait I **do** care! I'm sorry!_ " but his irrational fear is doused when hands are cupping his cheeks and Rei's lips are over his own, pushing him back a little bit. Rin pushes in return, liking the forceful kiss. As their lips move over each-other, soft wet sounds coming from their lips, sounding a little too lewd for either teen to keep a blush from their face. Rei backs off and smiles awkwardly, hoping that conveyed the wordless message. He knows that he would have ruined the sentence if he had tried to vocalise his feelings.

" _That would not have been beautiful at all._ "

Rin smiles back, a little breathlessly and asks, playfully, small smile creeping across his lips "Is that Rei-speak for 'I love you too'?" Knowing he is pushing his luck, but his luck appears to hold as Rei blushes and nods, earnestly.

He is about to say something when he hears voices coming from outside the door, familiar voices. He grabs his glasses and stands up as they both work to straighten the bedsheets, hair and clothes. Rei manages to slide his glasses on just before the door flings open "Rin-chaaaan!" 

Nagisa's voice sends darts of pain back through Rin's head as the receding headache springs back to bombard him with throbs of dull pain at each heartbeat, Nitori is at his side, smiling widely. They are followed by Makoto who is telling Nagisa to quiet down, then an already quiet, placid Haru, then both his Mom and Kou. He looks at Rei with an obvious " _Stay._ " expression... and expression that also contains dread and a complete look of " _I'm already done with this._ "

 Rei smiles softly, Rin doesn't look like he is in a state where he can be left alone with family and friends just yet. Especially not with the noisy duo, Ai and Nagisa, now firm friends, present.

* * *

 It is early afternoon and everyone is checking in on Rin. Ai and Nagisa crowding him and pestering him until Rei comes and takes them both away, telling them other people have come to see Rin other than them. Makoto and Haru have a short, hushed conversation with him, smiles are exchanged and they look over at Rei, who catches the three's gaze and he smiles nervously and waves a little, he knows that Rin is talking about him and it makes him feel warm inside, but also a little worried... but he brushes the worry aside, they might not even be talking about their new relationship how can he know for sure? 

After Haru and Makoto leave the bedside it is Kou and their mothers turn to go and sit by his bedside. Everyone joins Rei at the back of the room, allowing their privacy. Up until this point, Rei had stayed alone and out of the way, knowing the others want uninterrupted time with him, even though its just a broken ankle, its still a sentimental thing. Rin has been through a lot of pain and will go through a lot of frustration in the coming weeks. Everyone gathers around and chats about Rin, how he wont be able to do the things he loves for the next sixteen weeks. They all comment on how they will support him and it is uplifting for all to hear. Rei notices that not one word is spoken about him and Rin and he allows himself a sigh of relief.

" _Nagisa would never let me hear the end of it._ " 

His mother and Kou stand up and bid their farewell to him and for him to stay safe before walking out of the room slowly, picking up Nagisa, Nitori, Makoto and Haruka. Nagisa calls back

"Aren't you coming Rei-chan?"

But to Rin's relief he shakes his head and says "I will stay a while, I think. Nagisa-kun."

in looks over and see's Makoto and Haru turn, giving a knowing smile to Rei who smiles in return, but blushes a little first. Before the door swings shut, the doctor walks in and tells both boys

"You can go home in about four hours, Matsuoka-San, once the cast has set fully. You will be issued with crutches and they will take time to get used to them. After the sixteen week period, after your cast comes off you will have to take care, no strenuous exercise, you can do that after the twentieth week. That is all for now, I will come and get you when you can leave. Do you have means of getting home?"

"No-" he begins but Rei cuts in and responds, calmly "I'll take him home, doctor." Rin looks at him, shocked and indignantly but doesn't say a word. The doctor nods and turns, walking through the door. It closes behind him with a muffled 'Clunk' noise and for the first time in one and a half hours, they are alone together.

"Rei... You don't need to help me get home, I am fine by myself." he says softly, trying to sound convinced himself, trying to sound stronger than he feels. The honest truth is that the headache has doubled to what it once was and he feels terrible. It has been a long day and all this awful news, the memory of the pain, the recent ruckus of the visit and then the enormity of Rei and everything Rei is almost too much for him.

He sighs, already annoyed at the restrictions put on him. He feels caged but free at the same time and its breaking him, he feels a weight on his shoulders with all these rules and changes that he will have to make for his lifestyle. " _sixteen_ _weeks without exercise will weaken me so badly._ " he thinks and then sighs again, he feels like he has lost his life for the next sixteen weeks. Rei see's the troubled look on his boyfriends face and walks over, having been stood in the same place since Mrs Matsuoka left with everyone. He sits on the bed, facing Rin and he puts a hand on his shoulder, making the older boy look up at him with sad, hopeless eyes and Rei's heart swells for him.

"What's wrong" He asks, knowing full well what the matter is, but letting Rin know that the opportunity to vent is there. Rin grasps the opportunity and Vents.

"Everything is wrong, Rei. I have broken my ankle, My dreams are going to have to be put on hold for twenty weeks, I will lose all my fitness, my stamina, everything. I can't run, I can't swim, I have basically lost all of who I am. I will miss out on vital training, You will miss out on training too. Twenty weeks that I cannot chase my dream, Twenty weeks where my life is put on hold. But if that wasn't enough, I have to walk using crutches, I have **that** on my foot (He points to the cast on his foot) and I am currently in a lot of Pain too, my head is killing me, my back is aching and these beds are not comfortable... Today has been awful."

He looks over at a calm, accepting Rei and follows his arm to the hand on his shoulder and he adds "Except for one thing, I guess" with a sad smile. Rei reciprocates the smile and shuffles closer, wrapping his arms around Rin and comforting him in the only way he sees fit. He holds him close and lets the older boy bury his face in his shoulder. He tries to comfort him with words too although he is sure they are just filler for the silence.

"Rin, jogging and swimming aren't the only ways to exercise so I am sure you will be able to cope, and as for training, just because you have a broken ankle doesn't mean you can't tell me what to do in joint practice, and as for **your** training..." he stops and breaths for a second "You don't need training, your butterfly is the most beautiful stroke I have seen" He backs out of the hug, smiling genuinely at the redhead.

Rin laughs incredulously and says "Yours isn't so bad, now that you have been taught properly"

His eyes soften a little and he tries a smile, a sudden gratitude overwhelming him.

"Listen... I want to thank you for everything today. For staying with me, and for listening to me and tolerating me. I'm not sure many people would have done that because... y'know... I'm kind of an asshole... all the fucking time... Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if you had left right after we got here. I also wouldn't have been surprised if you laughed at my confession because I treat you like shit sometimes and... what I'm trying to say is that I'm really grateful you stayed for me..."

He sighs, exhausted, just about everything has drained him today and now he feels like he needs rest.

Rei replies "I stayed because I wanted to, I couldn't leave you in a hospital room, alone, with no explanation. There was no way I could leave you like that, unconscious. It is against everything I stand for." His gentle smile turns mischievous again and he quips.

"Plus, I needed an explanation for that kiss"

Rin laughs and smirks, his teeth showing "You got your answer... and you still stayed, you seriously do feel the same." Their foreheads end up resting together and Rei adds quietly to his previous statement.

"I stayed because you are an asshole... but an asshole that I have grown quite fond of." 

"Shut up, Megane" Rin mutters playfully, flashing his sharp smile before they both lean in simultaneously and their lips meet and they kiss again. The have hours of time to themselves so they don't hold back and the kiss intensifies. Rin's tongue licks at Rei's lips which seems to startle the blue haired teen a little before he calms himself and opens his lips just a little, allowing Rin's tongue in. The sensation is warm and fulfilling, if not slightly suffocating as the kiss becomes more and more intimate, Rei feels hands running through his hair and he sinks deeper into Rin's warm wet lips. A satisfied grunt coming from his boyfriend as his tongue slides into his mouth, curiously running along the jagged edge of his sharp teeth. Rei has always known that Rin has a weak spot for competition so he is already sure that a little battle with tongues won't harm anything. Rin pulls back a little and murmurs, gruffly.

"I could get used to this." smiling slightly before moving back in an re-initiating the kiss.

After ten minutes of indulgence they pull apart, gasping for breath. They look at eachother and as if for the first time today and Rei notices how fatigued Rin looks.

As if to punctuate his realisation, the redhead yawns, he was drained after the thank you speech, he isn't sure how he is even more drained than empty. His eyes feel gritty and his lids start to droop. Rei wordlessly scoots up next to Rin and puts an arm around his waist, silently telling the shark that it is ok to fall asleep, he isn't going anywhere.

So Rin, ever grateful to Rei, yawns again before settling his head on the younger teens shoulder and they both lean back against the wall and the redhead drifts off into a peaceful sleep, comforted by the secure feel from the arm at his back and hand on his side. _  
_

Rei turns his head slightly, looking at the mess of red hair, pulled back into that adorable ponytail, he smiles contentedly, finally having the chance to think back on today.

" _This is so surreal. I knew things were different ever since he blurted for me to kiss him... I couldn't help myself... All my calculations and theories on everything in my life just flew out of the window and are still to return. I have been very out of character today, come to think of it, So has Rin. But I don't suppose anything will get back to normal for a long time... But I don't care, maybe I can be a little different. Even if it is just around Rin."_

He yawns and licks the roof of his mouth, shivering as he remembers Rin's tongue doing the same. His eyes feel tired " _It has been an incredibly tiring day... so busy..._ " He concludes, sleepily. Feeling his eyes start to close, Rei rests his head atop the older swimmer's, feeling him shift in his sleep and waits for his welcome sleep to quickly wash over him. His arm falling from Rin's side, resting against his hip. Both boys slumping against each-other, breathing slowly and deeply, backs against the wall, Rei's blue hair twining with Rin's red. _  
_

* * *

Rei is woken by the sound of the door opening, His eyes crack open as he raises his head mumbling, blearily "Huh?" but as his eyes adjust to the warm light spilling through the window he sees the doctor and they exchange smiles, the doctor not seeming to care that they are sort of snuggled, they have slumped a little further and Rin has curled into him a little, his head has slid down Rei's shoulder a little and his hand has made it to Rei's thigh. Rei smiles a little uncomfortably and guides his arm to Rin's shoulder and shakes him awake. Rin groans and lifts his hand to rub his eyes. He lifts his head a little from its comfortable place on Rei's shoulder and his eyes widen as he sees the doctor, blushing a little as he then notices his hand on Rei's leg, just a little to intimate for public but at the same time, heart warming that Rei trusts him enough to leave his hand there.

He looks at the doctor and hears the news he has been waiting for. "Matsuoka-san, It is time for you to leave." He walks over to the bed and tests the solidity of the cast before nodding in confirmation

"A nurse will be along with your crutches in a minute, do you want to get your self ready. Be careful with your foot too, don't put any weight on it whatsoever and you should be fine."

He walks out of the room and Rin mumbles something about "crutches" whilst pouting, grumpily, before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, letting his feet hang there for a second before turning to Rei, catching the curious smile on his boyfriends face. Obviously watching him in a different way now, finding the grumpy pout amusing instead of intimidating.

"You still walking me home?" he asks drowsily.

Rei smiles and nods, He gets up off the bed, straightening out the sheets before walking around to sit on a chair in front of Rin and saying "You still want me to?" and this time it is Rins turn to nod and he notices his headache has left him from the lack of reverberating pain in his head after the sharp movement. The nurse walks in carrying the crutches and hands them to Rin, instructing him what to do and for the first time in about eight hours. Rin stands. And Rei allows himself to feast his eyes on the dishevelled mess of clothes hanging from the muscular frame of his boyfriend, bleary eyed and messy haired.

He can't tear away his gaze. " _Proof that there is beauty in chaos._ "

* * *

They leave the hospital into the setting sun, the warm, orangey rays heating their faces a little and they start to slowly make their way back to Samezuka. A silence that is not awkward but comfortable travelling with them. Although it becomes concerning for Rei when he notices Rin refusing to look at him.

"Rin?" he asks, addressing the concern almost immediately.

"Give me a minute" He huffs, a little out of breath from the use of unused muscles from the crutches. After a few moments of silent walking Rin stops, flushed with (Rei presumes) the effort of the new means of walking. Rin leans on his crutches and looks at the floor, facing Rei who is, by now, a little confused.

"Rei... um... do you... Do you want to get lunch with me tomorrow, like we can't go jogging together and we are kinda... um... it would be like a... a date, that's if you are ok with it?" 

He looks up and meets Rei's purple eyes, glistening with orange in the setting sunlight. A small, contented smile playing on the younger teens lips. The view is so perfect and so romantic that the redhead panics and blurts.

"You're probably busy, nevermi-" 

"I can make tomorrow lunch." Rei cuts in, moving up and leaning in to kiss a helpless, blushing Rin. He smiles into the kiss before pulling away and looking deep into his eyes, reaching up to brush a stray part of fringe behind Rins ear. His fingertips brush the older boys cheeks which seem to flare up under his touch. He smiles and says

"Come on, it's getting late."

* * *

They reach Rins empty room with only a few humiliating stumbles on Rins part. And an equal amount of lucky catches and maybe a few, longer than necessary embraces on Rei's and as they stumble through the door to his room, exhausted, Rin throws his crutches down, taking Rei's hand and hurling himself onto the lower bunk, bringing Rei with him whether the blue haired teen wanted to go or not. He falls onto the soft mattress and feels instantly comfortable, lying there face to face with Rin. He doesn't care that they are on a bed, It is just... nice... to be lying there after the long day, especially with the one benefit of the day lying next to you.

The redhead smiles sleepily and lays an arm across Rei's waist and commands, in a voice that matches his smile. "Stay" He shuffles closer, right hand reaching forward a little and bunching  up in Rei's shirt and he Kisses him lazily.

Rei tries to object, thinking " _My parents will want to know where I am, I have papers to study for Monday... I-"_

He really tries to convey those, however all he can manage is a small "But..." before he caves under Rin's penetrating gaze, brow furrowing a little at that one syllable. Rei also caves into his own real desire to stay here, in the bed with Rin, not go home and study, alone. So he throws caution to the wind.

"I'll stay with you." He whispers with a smile and the red eyes looking deep into his own light up and his lips curve into a joyful open mouthed smile that Rei has only seen in the old photographs of his teams childhood.

" _This means a lot to him, he has been through a lot today... and I am going to be here for him._ "

He takes his glasses off and throws them carelessly to the floor behind him. It makes Rei so warm inside to know that he is the first to see that elated smile in years. Rin tugs on Rei's shirt, pulling him just a little closer so that their breath mingles in the few inches of space between their mouths. A space that is closed after a few moments and their lips meet again, simultaneously leaning in for an exhausted kiss. 

They part, and for a few seconds afterwards they stay awake, foreheads pressed together looking happily into one another's eyes before the gritty, tired feeling in them overpowers their will to stay awake. Just as they both begin to drift off, Rin yawns and mumbles, smile falling from his face from lack of energy.

"I love you... Megane"

"... love you... too" Rei replies, sleep invading his voice and moments later they fall into a comfortable slumber, Rin clutching at Rei's shirt and Rei cuddled into him.

* * *

 What they hadn't considered before dropping clumsily on Rins bed was Nitori, returning late from hanging out with their friends and finding the two, snuggling on the lower bunk. He gasps and whips out his phone immediately. Wanting to capture the moment. Luckily the phone is muted so there is no shutter sound to wake them up as he takes a photograph and sends it immediately to Nagisa with a text reading.

- **Ai-chan: 20:16**  
"Look what i found!"

and within minutes everyone on Nagisa's phone-book has seen the picture of the two butterfly swimmers. So it comes as a surprise to both boys when, in the morning, sitting side by side on Rins bunk, they check their phones and find a horde of messages ranging from an unsurprised but happy makoto.

- **Makoto-Senpai: 20:19**  
"You guys are cute, congratulations"

To an ecstatic Nagisa

- **Nagisa-Kun: 20:17**  
"OMG GUYS! Be careful of Rin's ankle, Rei-chan. The doctor said **_no strenuous activities_** "

(Rei and Rin both read this one and blush a little at the implications)

To a confused and cross Kou.

- **Kou: 20:23**  
"REI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY BROTHER!?"

Rei reads this message and flinches, warning Rin of what to come when he opens Kou's message on his phone.

- **Imouto-chan** : **20:23**  
"RIN! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DATE **OUR** BUTTERFLY SWIMMER!?"

* * *

Rin winces at this one and as both boys turn their heads to look at each-other they both know already who is behind their entire group knowing (Even Seijuro who commented that he hadn't seen Rei leave)

Both boys say in unison and conviction. "Nitori"... a Nitori who is, conveniently, out of the dorm room early.

"I'm going to kill him" Rin says quietly. He isn't to mad about Haru and Makoto seeing, they already knew, but everyone else? He won't hear the last of it from Kou or Nagisa, he wanted to ease them into it but-

"I'll help you" Rei smiles at him, humouring him and cutting off his thoughts.

" _Where did this come from?_ "

 Rin smirks, a little surprised and punches him gently on the shoulder before tugging him in for a chaste, playful kiss on his cheek. "Maybe later, we have a date in a few hours, remember" he chides, before kissing him again, he can handle the others later, he has Rei here for him now.

"I'm almost glad you broke you're ankle, Rin-chan" Mumbles Rei, sly smile on his lips. Rin pokes him in the soft part of his side and says "Don't push your luck" although he secretly thinks " _I might let him call me 'chan' in private, I kinda liked it._ "

He see's the small smile lingering on Rei's lips and he looks like he is about to apologise. Grinning, He silences his younger boyfriend with another quick kiss, a little surprised as there is opposing force as the blue butterfly leans in for the kiss too and decides to let him off the hook.

"Hey, even though breaking my ankle is possibly the worst thing that could have happened, you are the best possible outcome, ok?"

The sweet, caring turn never ceasing to startle the blue haired teen, making him blush endearingly and Rin puts an arm around Rei's body, pulling him closer drawing their heads together, faces so close it would only take one small movement to initiate another kiss, but they don't. Both are content just to be close and Rin finds himself sinking into those electric violet eyes.

"After the date, how about we find Nitori... and I hit him to death with my crutches?" He murmurs, lips millimetres from his Rei's. Rei smiles, the motion making their lips brush together, he concludes.

"Sounds like a plan." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrong Move Nitori.
> 
> Some easy translations for yall.  
> Shizukesa-Tranquility  
> 119- Japanese emergency number  
> Imouta-Little sister ('Chan' added for the fun of making Kou angry)


End file.
